


A Outra Chance

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Stars, Pre-Crystal Tokyo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de tanto tempo lhes é dada uma nova chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A volta, a fuga e o tapa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u
> 
> Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.

**Capítulo I – A volta, a fuga e o tapa.**

_“Medo e pânico no ar_  
 _Quero me libertar_  
 _Da desolação e do desespero_  
 _E me sinto como se tudo que vi_  
 _Estivesse começando a desaparecer_  
 _E me recuso a te deixar partir”_

_Muse – Map Of Problematique_

 

Ela era a melhor jogadora de vôlei que conhecia, aí estava algo que nenhuma de suas amigas ou o engraçadinho do Athemis poderia negar.

Minako nunca deixava a bola cair.

Foi por isso que Makoto a olhou chocada quando Ami – Ami, a nerd sem coordenação motora, menos quando usava sua saia de pregas azul, é claro – conseguiu marcar um ponto depois de um saque terrível praticamente em cima de Mina, naquele domingo ensolarado em que elas resolveram ir à praia.

\- Eu não acredito... Eu fiz um ponto! – exclamou Ami, abobada.

-Yay! – gritou Usagi, alegre e dando pulinhos pela amiga ter conseguido adicionar um ponto ao jogo que perdiam de doze a zero. – Parabéns, Ami-chan!

\- Mina-chan?! – exclamou Mako ainda sem entender bem o que acontecera.

Mas Minako não estava prestando atenção.

Era um dia muito quente aquele, um típico dia de agosto e o sol castigava a todos fazendo com que praticamente toda a Tokyo corresse para clubes e praias para se refrescar.

Mas, ela estremeceu como se um vento gelado tivesse a atingido.

Não era possível...

Caminhando em direção a elas, vinha o Shitennou e seu senhor, o Príncipe.

Com um pouco de atraso, as meninas se viraram para olhar na mesma direção que ela, exibiam expressões de quem acabara de ser estapeado.

Alheia a tudo e a todos, Usagi sorriu abertamente.

\- Mamo-chan! – e fez menção de correr em direção ao noivo, como se já tivessem transformadas em senshi, as quatro garotas se postaram em volta de sua princesa, Rei largando um raro e delicadíssimo, velho livro de seu templo na areia como se fosse nada, ela não havia deixado nem mesmo _Ami_ chegar perto daquele livro. – Meninas! O que é isso? Porque estão agindo assim? O que está acontecendo? – confusa Usagi tentava sair do circulo que elas formavam a sua volta, Minako na dianteira.

\- Você enlouqueceu ou simplesmente está sendo controlado pelo inimigo _de novo_? – perguntou Rei, muito, mas muito aborrecida.

\- Nem um, nem outro, Rei-san...

\- O que está acontecendo, ein?! – Pulava Usagi no meio do circulo, ela tentava ver, mas tirando Ami, que para seu azar estava no lado mais distante de Mamoru, ela era a mais baixa das cinco e Makoto, a mais alta, lhe tampava a visão – Finalmente consegui ver alguma coisa!

\- Ai, Usagi! – reclamou Rei, quando a loira afastou os cabelos negros da outra pra tentar ver com muita dificuldade o noivo e seus acompanhantes.

\- Ué? Quem são esses caras?! Se bem que, eu acho que já vi aquele de cabelo ondulado... Hey, você não é o dono da barraquinha de churros? Estou te devendo dois que eu peguei fiado, né? Quando eu conseguir sair daqui, vou pegar o dinheiro na minha bolsa pra te pagar, tá?

Apesar da situação tensa, quase todos eles apertaram os lábios para não rir, excerto o homem que costumava a atender por Zoisite e Rei que coraram respectivamente de vergonha e raiva, além do homem de cabelos dourados do grupo, que riu abertamente irritando ainda mais Rei.

\- Não seja idiota, Usagi! Eles são os traidores do Shitennou! Nossos inimigos!

\- Shitennou? Ahh... Pera aí, vocês não são aqueles caras que trabalhavam para a Queen Beryl e Metalia?

\- Isso, Usagi-chan. – confirmou Makoto, com resquício de riso na voz.

\- Sim, mas...

Usagi interrompeu Mamoru.

\- Sinto muito, carinha do churros, mas você me deu muito trabalho e acho que uns doces de graça são até pouco pra compensar. – ela disse aquilo muito, mas muito séria.

Makoto enfiou os nós dos dedos na boca pra não rir e “Jadeite” passaria mal se continuasse rindo daquela forma.

\- Eu não trabalho em barraquinha nenhuma de churros!

\- Usako, esse é Saitou Izou-san, ele é um advogado, não um confeiteiro. – explicou Mamoru que também parecia se esforçar muito para não rir, principalmente da cara de revolta do mais novo grupo – Você se lembra dele como Zoisite, do Shitennou – Rei abriu a boca, mas ele não deixou que ela falasse – eles trabalharam sim para Beryl e o Dark Kingdom, mas estavam sendo controlados, eles costumavam a ser minha guarda no Golden Kingdom, lembra?

Para alívio geral da nação, Usagi finalmente pareceu entender do que se passava.

\- Agora lembrei! – ela sorriu – Teria me lembrado antes, se pudesse ver direito! Meninas, parem com isso! Mas que eu me lembre, sem ofensas, nós er... derrotamos vocês... Como podem estar vivos?

\- Creio que por sua causa, alteza. – Minako, que tentava se manter o mais alheia o possível daquilo tudo, simplesmente cumprindo seu dever, estremeceu a ouvir a voz _dele_ – Quando desfez os danos causados por Galáxia, de alguma forma, seu poder nos atingiu também.

Ela ainda não estava pronta pra ouvir aquela história e Rei estava muito alterada, era melhor que saíssem dali.

\- Em um momento e lugar mais apropriado, deixaremos que contem sua história, agora precisamos colocar a princesa em segurança, me perdoe Mamoru-san, mas não tem a menor chance de deixarmos que você a leve consigo enquanto estiver em companhia de gente tão suspeita. Entraremos em contato. – Mamoru assentiu aquela era a voz fria da Sailor Venus, sabia que não poderia ganhar aquela de primeira e Venus havia sido bem razoável até. – Usagi não irá até você até que tudo fique resolvido.

Ou talvez tivesse se alegrado cedo demais.

\- Que?! Mas V-chan, você não pode me impedir de ver o Mamo-chan! – não soou como desafio, mas como se Minako tivesse lhe dito que ela não poderia ser loira ou respirar.

\- Sinto muito, Usagi-chan, mas eu posso e vou, você fica na Rei. Lá tem espaço e é seguro e é pra lá que estamos indo agora.

-Mas! – E se despediu enquanto literalmente arrastada pelas outras. – E os meus pais?

\- Lá de casa você liga pra eles! – sugeriu Rei impaciente.  – Anda, se mexa!

\- Tchau, Mamo-chan, tchau vocês também!

**oOoOo**

No templo Hikawa, o fogo sagrado crepitava na pira interna. Sentadas em círculo, as inners senshi da lua, como de costume, mas em vez de entre risadas e brincadeiras ou ainda se em tempos de batalha, discutindo teorias, estavam em silêncio profundo. Compenetradas em pensamentos individuais.

A única a estar de pé era Rei, que andava nervosamente de um lado pra o outro.

Ami foi quem quebrou o silêncio dando voz à pergunta que flutuava em primeiro plano na mente de todas naquela sala.

\- O que faremos?

Minako sorriu. O tom de voz dela era equipado ao de uma criança, completamente vulnerável tão não-Ami.

\- Logo você, Ami-chan? Nos fazendo uma pergunta? Estou chocada! – brincou Makoto tentando quebrar o clima grave.

Ami corou.

\- Er... Eu só queria...

\- Está tudo bem Ami-chan, – disse Minako tocando a mão da amiga pra acalmá-la – Mako-chan só estava fazendo uma brincadeira. – disse com um sorriso indulgente.

\- Até porque, – a voz de Rei se fez presente, com visível mau humor – não tem o que decidir. Eles não _traidores,_ sinto muito por Mamoru-san, mas vamos destruí-los e acabou. Eles nos traíram mais de uma vez e não vejo motivo para acreditar que dessa vez será tão diferente!

Minako, que por mais que disfarçasse, estava quase tão “bem humorada” quanto à amiga, mordeu a língua para não perguntar quando ela havia morrido e feito de Rei a líder para que ela desse as decisões do grupo como tomadas daquela forma.

Mas foi Ami quem discordou primeiro.

\- Mas Rei-chan, você está ignorando muita coisa. Mamoru-san nos causou quase tantos problemas e obteve não só nosso perdão, mas proteção como consorte da princesa, já que seus atos quando não equivocados por ignorância, foram controlados pelo inimigo, assim como aconteceu com o Shitennou.

\- Ami, você esquece que fomos arrastadas para essa vida de batalhas novamente, por causa deles? Que por causa deles, perdemos a chance de ter uma vida normal?!

\- Isso também está incorreto, houve inimigos antes do Shitennou, os que lutaram contra Venus. E eu não esqueci coisa alguma, me lembro de mais coisa do que você, já que comecei a lutar primeiro.

\- Inimigo esse liderado por outro dos soldados de Endymion! O que mostra que nenhum deles é confiável!

**oOoOo**

Usagi saiu de seu estupor ao ouvir as vozes de alterarem.

Havia ficado de propósito por último na fila do banho quando chegaram para fazer hora, de forma que, sua ausência não fosse tão facilmente notada na reunião. Pelo menos não logo de início, assim ela teria tempo para bolar seu plano de fuga. E como elas estavam todas tão mais voltadas para os quatro guardiões de seu noivo, do que para ela, nem notaram mesmo.

Mas nunca achou que haveria uma discussão tão esquentada, por um lado ficava preocupara, mas para seu plano de fuga, era muita sorte!

\- Desculpe meninas. – disse ela baixinho enquanto pegava suas coisas e um mangá de Rei que ela queria ler a séculos e a morena egoistamente lhe negava – Mas preciso estar com Mamo-chan nesse momento.

E o mais silenciosamente que conseguira e lutando contra sua tendência em estragar qualquer iniciativa fortuita, saiu do quarto e fugiu pela porta dos fundos do templo.

**oOoOo**

\- Do modo que você fala Rei, – interveio Makoto se levantando – até mesmo Mamoru-san deveria ser destruído. Nós sabemos como você se sente em relação a homens, mas ele será nosso rei um dia e é o noivo a Usagi-chan...

\- Não seja idiota! Isso não tem nada haver com minhas opiniões, Makoto! Tem haver com o fato de termos traidores em nossas mãos! Ou você está sugerindo que simplesmente os recebamos de braços abertos?

\- Não. – advertiu Minako se colocando entre as duas de braços abertos para separá-las, uma vez que discutiam com os rostos muito próximos, os ânimos estavam se alterando demais e a última coisa que precisavam era uma briga naquele momento – Só achamos, Rei, que você está indo longe demais.

Rei riu sem humor.

\- É claro que você acha isso, me admira que ainda esteja aqui e não na cama daquele lá!

Quando foi pensar com clareza novamente, o tapa já havia sido dado.

Ami correu para acudir a amiga caída no chão e Minako sentiu os braços de Makoto lhe envolvendo.

\- Minako! – exclamou tardiamente apertando seu abraço, como se a loira estivesse tentando se soltar pra pular em cima de Rei, e demorou para Minako perceber chocada que o estava tentando de fato

Rei e Ami gritavam, uma xingamentos que ela não queria entender e a outra para que esta ficasse quieta.

\- CALEM A BOCA! – a poderosa voz de Jupiter se impôs.

Minako, envergonhada consigo mesma, recobrou de vez a razão. Não havia agido como líder de coisa alguma, mas como uma louca passional, completamente desvairada atacando Rei daquela forma.

\- Me solte, Mako. – mas ela parecia receosa, Rei chorava de raiva, Ami, como em poucas vezes durante essa vida ou na outra, não sabia o que fazer – É uma ordem, Makoto. Eu vou embora.

Notando que Minako havia voltado a si, Makoto obedeceu. A loira pegou suas coisas sobre o tatame e quando já estava na porta ordenou sem se virar:

\- Não falem com as outters sem mim.

E saiu.

 

 


	2. Os Amantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u
> 
> Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo II – Os amantes.**

_“Eu não consigo fazer isto certo_  
Fazer isto certo  
Desde que te conheci  
  
A solidão vai acabar  
Quando a solidão vai acabar?”

_  
Muse – Map Of Problematique_

 

\- Mãe?

\- Fale, Usagi-chan. – a voz de Ikkuko respondeu com o tom de quem tinha muito a fazer e pouca paciência.

\- Mãe, vou dormir na casa da Mako hoje, tá?

Ikkuko suspirou, dormir na casa da Mako na verdade significava na casa do _Mamoru_ , mas ela se fazia de desentendida.

Depois de alguns conselhos rápidos e de Usagi prometer três vezes que estaria em casa pelo menos na hora do almoço, a princesa da lua desligou, colocando o fone de volta na base e olhando para as propagandas nas paredes internas da cabine de telefone público sem prestar atenção, agora que estava realmente na casa de Mamoru – na frente do prédio onde ele morava, na verdade – não tinha ideia do que diria a ele.

E ainda não sabia quando dentro do elevador ascendia para o andar onde ele morava, muito menos quando ele lhe abriu a porta.

\- Usako... – a voz saiu rouca, o olhar preocupado.

Usagi deu um pequeno sorriso incerto, eles se encararam por alguns momentos até que, se como algo criasse vida dentro dela, jogou os braços ao redor do corpo tenso dele, com atraso, os braços do moreno a envolveram, abraçando-a forte.

Quando se soltaram, ela sorriu abertamente e entrelaçou seus dedos ao do noivo, não importava o que aconteceria a partir daquele momento, como sempre estiveram e sempre iriam estar, estariam juntos.

\- Você está sozinho ou eles...?

\- Não, não. – ele negou dando passagem pra que ela entrasse – Eles já saíram faz tempo.

Mamoru já se sentia bem menos tenso e, enquanto ela se instalava em sua sala como se fosse dona do lugar, não pode deixar de sorrir, ela fazia com que tudo parecesse tão mais leve, fácil, como se na verdade não houvesse problema nenhum, motivo algum para preocupação.

**oOoOo**

\- Como foi com as meninas? – perguntou Arthemis limpando suas longas patas com seu ar de indiferença felina, não que não estivesse preocupado, mas sabia o quando aquele assunto poderia ser delicado para Mina e preferia ir com cautela.

\- Olha Arthemis, depois eu falo com você, tá?

Arthemis gelou. Pelo que parecia, as coisas haviam ido muito, muito errado. Minako largou a bolsa de praia num canto do quarto, pegou um vestido no armário e se trancou no banheiro e quando de lá saiu, deixou a casa sem dizer mais nada a despeito das perguntas do amigo.

**oOoOo**

Depois da pequena conversa inicial, eles não mais mencionaram os acontecimentos da praia. Jantaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, e isso, junto ao fato de que Usagi estava muito silenciosa, deixou Mamoru tenso outra vez. Havia acabado de sair do banho quando resolveu abordá-la.

\- Você ainda não disse nada.

Usagi levantou o rosto apoiado nas mãos e olhou para o noivo. Ele ainda tinha os cabelos molhados colados na testa com um estranho brilho avermelhado. Fazia muito tempo desde que Mamoru se mostrara nervoso diante dela.

Quando eram mais novos, ele, nesta situação, arrumaria um modo de fazer brincadeiras para tirar sarro dela, lhe chamaria de odango no atama ou coisa do tipo, como uma espécie de vingança involuntária pelo modo como a simples presença dela o fazia se sentir tão fora de controle de si mesmo.

Hoje não recorria a tais métodos, pelo menos não numa conversa como aquela, os problemas haviam se tornados muito mais sérios do que Usagi ter uma queda por seu amigo e não por ele, mas o irracional medo de perdê-la persistia e ele não fazia nada que parecesse remotamente poder machucá-la.

\- Ainda estou pensando sobre o que aconteceu, Mamo-chan...

Ele apanhou as mãos que ela ainda mantinha em forma de base para o rosto e se ajoelhou diante dela, beijando-lhe os dedos finos.

\- Não quero magoar você, Usa, nem às meninas, eu que devo muito mais do que minha vida a elas, mas...

\- Mas você se sente sozinho – ela concluiu com um sorriso bondoso, antes que ele continuasse, demonstrando aquela compreensão que ela sempre tinha sobre os sentimentos alheios como se os pudesse sentir com seu próprio coração.

Com os olhos levemente arregalados de surpresa, ele apertou as mãozinhas dela entre as suas grandes.

\- Não é que você não me baste, mas é que você é tudo que eu tenho enquanto eu tenho que te dividir com tanta gente que te ama tanto também.

E desandou a falar um monte de coisas que, em parte, ela já sabia. Não era uma explicação pra ela, afinal, ele simplesmente estava expurgando toda dor que tanto tempo de solidão muda havia lhe causado.

\- Eu perdi minha família, minhas lembranças com ela, e talvez, por ter me acostumado a não precisar de ninguém, só fui fazer um amigo remotamente próximo na faculdade, o Motoki, mas não tinha como eu contar tudo a ele, como os sonhos estranhos ou sobre ser um ladrão de joias, por exemplo, nem esperar o apoio que você tem numa família, não é a mesma coisa.

“E então, nós nos reencontramos.”

Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

“Princesa da lua ou não Usa, você sempre foi mais como o sol. Aquecendo tudo a sua volta com seu brilho... A atração que você exerce para quem chega perto o bastante é irresistível, por isso, tanta gente morreria por você.  
  
Eu não poderia nem desejaria ser egoísta e causar mal a alguém monopolizando você, não seria justo quando não é só pra mim que você é tudo que importa.”

Ele não costumava se declarar tantas vezes assim, ela estava corada, mas tentava se manter tão séria quando a conversa pedia.

“Mas eu ainda me sinto só. E me lembro como era no Golden Kingdom. Quando eu acordei depois da primeira batalha, de alguma forma, as pedras que guardavam as Star Seeds do Shitennou ainda estavam comigo.  
  
Era estranho no começo, eu não me sentia muito a vontade para conversar com quatro homens estranhos que me chamavam de “Master” e tinham tentado matar minha namorada e eu há tão pouco tempo, mesmo que as lembranças de como eram as coisas na outra vida me voltassem com frequência, sem falar que, eu era uma pessoa diferente do príncipe que eles serviram no passado. E mais de uma vez ouvi Jadeite reclamar que eu tinha ficado tão “chato” quanto o Kunzite.”

Ele riu de leve, ela sorriu.

“Mas com o passar do tempo, conversar com eles se tornou algo que eu realmente gostava de fazer. Eu ficava feliz por ter com quem conversar quando chegava em casa e você não estava,  e mais do que isso, eu tinha o Shitennou de volta, não como minha guarda, mas como meus amigos, conselheiros, não. Como os irmãos que eu tinha naqueles tempos de realeza.”

“Irmãos, Usa. Eu sei que é assim que você se sente quanto as senshi também e por mais que eu tenha tentado esconder, sempre invejei isso. E agora eu o tinha. Mas era uma relação muito desigual, para não dizer até esquizofrênica. Eu esta vivendo e eles não. Eu conversava com seres presos à pedras que lhes deram o nome, somente existindo ao meu comando e vontade, uma existência triste, fantasmagórica...”

“Você pode imaginar como deve ter sido para eles, Usako?”

**oOoOo**

Minako corria.

A rua em que estava era muito bem arborizada, o farfalhar das folhas e o cantar ocasional dos pássaros era tudo que se poderia ouvir àquela hora no fim de semana numa área suburbana de Tokyo como aquela.

O sol estava se pondo e os raios, que conseguiam atravessar as numerosas folhas das árvores, refletiam luzes avermelhadas no prateado dos cabelos dele.

O homem que milênios atrás atendera por Kunzite, a olhou fixamente.

De algum modo, sabia que ela viria.

Fogos de artifício explodiam no estômago de Minako e o canto de sua boca tremia com o choro mal contido.

Ela acelerou o passo, não percebeu que correra até sentir seu corpo chocando com o dele, suas bocas se encontrando com violência, tomando de vez posse de tudo que sempre desejara para seu e lhe fora negado por tanto tempo.

Os braços dele a envolveram com certa força, ela gemeu baixinho apertando os fios prateados entre seus dedos, buscando calor na pele morena por dentro da gola da camisa.

Ela arfou encostando sua testa contra a dele, olhando na profundidade daqueles olhos prateados tão amados, agora escurecidos pelo desejo.

\- Venus... – a voz em meio a um sussurro.

\- Me leva para a sua casa.

Nem por um momento, mesmo sabendo o quanto aquilo poderia ser errado e perigoso, ele pensou em negar.

Mas não atendeu em imediato, sem nenhuma cerimônia, ele a empurrou para uma árvore próxima sem se importar com o que diriam se os vissem, Minako soltou uma lamúria quando sentiu que em meio a um de seus beijos, ele sugava a pele de seu pescoço a devorando, mas sem nunca parar de apertá-la forte, como se ela fosse fugir para longe dele, como se alguém fosse tirá-la dele outra vez.

Ela o afastou.

\- Vem.

Completamente hipnotizado pelos olhos dela, ele a levou pela mão até onde o carro estava parado.

**oOoOo**

Usagi não disse nada. Não queria interrompê-lo, e no fundo de sua mente, pensou divertida, que nunca havia ouvido Mamoru falar tanto de uma vez só.

E então, somente o abraçou.

\- Eu não desejaria isso a ninguém... – Ele a apertou junto ao corpo, falando contra os cabelos dela. – Sem falar que, não conte as senshi, mas eles acham terrivelmente humilhante que elas tenham que fazer o “trabalho” deles como minha guarda. Quero que você e elas saibam que eu não me esqueci do que se passou neste milênio ou no antigo, mas eu mereci perdão e não acho justo que negar o mesmo a eles...

Ela não deixou que o silêncio durasse e o machucasse mais.

\- Eu acho o mesmo – Usagi disse por fim.

Mamoru desfez o abraço para olhá-la, o rosto surpreso e iluminado pelas palavras proferidas por ela, no fundo, esperava algum tipo, qualquer tipo, de resistência.

Ele se levantou, trazendo-a junto, acariciou-lhe os fios de cabelo da franja, circundando com as pontas dos dedos o rosto angelical de sua noiva para depois, com as costas da mão, acariciar-lhe a face.

A princesa suspirou fechando os olhos tremulamente. E Mamoru sorriu de lado antes de beijá-la delicadamente, ela era um anjo, ele tinha certeza.

Afinal, em muitas de suas formas, ela tinha asas, não é mesmo?

**oOoOo**

Não houvera muita conversa na viajem até um condomínio parecido com o que Haruka e Michiru moravam assim que chegaram à cidade. E muito menos quando chegaram ao apartamento onde ele morava, havia só aquela distância de milênios que precisava ser encurtada.

Largou a bolsa em qualquer lugar da sala, era larga e com uma enorme parede de vidro que dava de frente para o mar, não reparou em nada disso, diferente de como agiria se fosse outra pessoa senão ele.

Ela tocou o rosto dele. Lá fora a lua emergia, surgindo do oceano prateado.

Sua mão desceu do maxilar pra o pescoço curvilíneo, entrando pela gola na camisa social e com fúria ou frustração mal contida, puxando com força o tecido, fazendo com que os botões voassem pela sala, um até mesmo atingindo sua coxa a machucando, mas ela não ligou, não estava ligando para nada além do modo como ele a puxou pela cintura depois daquilo, o modo como ele a beijava e como ela sentia que sua pele estava em brasa e que precisava tocar a dele.

O mundo poderia acabar lá fora e dessa vez ela não se importaria.

Não notaria quando seus corpos virassem poeira de estrelas, cadentes como os suspiros que deixava escapar contra o ouvido dele.

Ele lhe arrancou o laço dos cabelos e logo o leve vestido florido escorregava de seu corpo para o chão.

O Shitennou julgara lembrar muito bem como ela costumava ser, mas suas lembranças não faziam jus a ter a Deusa do Amor nua a sua frente, a lua refletindo em seus cabelos claros e o mar atrás de si, como na pintura, como se ela houvesse acabado de nascer, ou talvez, renascer para se unir a ele, naquele algo tão antigo e proibido que dividiam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Eu sabia que não ia conseguir escrever NC nenhum kkkkkkk Nesse capítulo era pra ter havido dois, pra vocês verem o quanto eu sou incompetente tsc tsc tsc
> 
> Tentei escutar The Mars, Volta que tem uns arranjos bem sensuais, ajudou, mas não muito, tentei algumas do Nirvana e Muse – acho a voz do Matt a única coisa sexy nele, me processem – também, mas não rolou...
> 
> Mas tudo bem, é bom que as quiança podem continuar a lendo isso aqui sem medo rs
> 
> No próximo capítulo: O confronto do Shitennou com as senshi em peso, inners e outs. Ohhh
> 
> Vamos saber um pouco mais sobre os meninos e alguém muito especial deve aparecer também... Hmmm, curiosos?
> 
> Bem, até o próximo!
> 
> Kisses


	3. Jantar de Boas Vindas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u
> 
> Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.
> 
> Beta-reader: Gy Ganoza

**Capítulo III – Jantar de boas vindas.**

_“A vida vai brilhar diante de meus olhos_  
Tão dispersos e perdidos  
Quero alcançar o outro lado  
Ninguém

_Acha que é o culpado_

_Por que não conseguimos ver_

_Que, quando sangramos,_

_sangramos igual?”_

_  
Muse – Map Of Problematique_

 

Naquela manhã, acordou ao sentir o corpo dela deixar o descanso sobre seu peito para rolar para o outro lado, ficando de costas. Um ato tão pequeno, mas que lhe causou um devastador sentimento de perda, de forma que, não precisou olhar para ela para saber que estava tudo errado e que a noite anterior fora um erro.

E, para saber também, que nem por um segundo em tanto tempo, seus sentimentos por ela mudaram e, por isso, foi com um terror horrível que encarou o rosto lívido pelo reflexo que fazia na enorme parede de vidro da sala de estar.

Ele fez uma débil tentativa de tocá-la, mas ela se sentou, fugindo do toque, se escondendo como podia dos olhos dele, pegando as roupas espalhadas.

\- Algo errado? – outro ato débil, e ele sabia disso, afinal, o que _não_ estava errado?

Ela parecia ter seguido a mesma linha de raciocínio, pois riu sem humor.

\- É só que... Eu estapeei a Rei por ter me acusado de querer ir pra cama com você e fugi para fazer exatamente o que ela sugeriu. Sou uma hipócrita nojenta, não é mesmo? A mesma Venus Vadia de sempre! – ela riu novamente, mas dessa vez soou mais como um choramingar sufocado. – Eu nem ao menos sei seu nome!

Desarmado pelas palavras dela, ele não soube o que dizer nem como agir. Só conseguia reparar que, ela não parecia querer saber qual era seu nome, não se importava. E aquilo lhe doeu mais do que ele poderia expressar, mesmo se não fosse uma pessoa tão contida.

Ela desfez o contato visual, incapaz de encarar a dor nos olhos dele.

\- Onde...?

\- O banheiro fica por ali – apontou, sua voz rouca e sem emoção.

Ele a olhou partindo, lembrando que a visão dela pelas costas fora a última coisa que vira quando ela o matou na primeira grande batalha antes de tudo desaparecer em escuridão. Perguntou-se: Iria aquela imagem o assombrar para sempre?

**oOoOo**

Arthemis, que já estava tenso, escutou entrecortadamente a discussão na sala, já sabia o assunto, Minako ter dormido fora sem avisar a ninguém. Ele tinha uma boa ideia de onde ela estivera, assim como a visitante silenciosa ao seu lado, e não poderiam dizer que gostavam dela.

A loira entrou no quarto batendo a porta com irritação ao passar, olhou para ele com os olhos mais magoados do mundo, até encontrar os de Rei.

O par de ônix a encarou de volta. Em chamas.

\- Não acredito que vim aqui me desculpar com você – e riu sem humor, pegando a bolsa e se levantando para sair – Afinal, olha pra você, nada do que eu disse se mostrou infundado, não foi?

\- Rei, é melhor você ir embora – aconselhou Arthemis que, sabendo do acontecido do dia anterior, tinha medo do que poderia sair de as duas juntas, quase que sozinhas.

Mas Minako não parecia inclinada a revidar e as primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

\- Não, está tudo bem Arthemis – Minako secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Eu mereci essa, ela está certa.

Os olhos de Rei se arregalaram e a fúria ia esvaindo aos poucos de seu corpo. Ela esperava qualquer coisa de Minako, mas essa derrota, esse abandono, com isso ela não sabia lidar, não tinha como ganhar uma batalha contra um inimigo que se recusava a lutar.

\- O que você está fazendo, Minako? – a pergunta saiu em com uma nota de histeria e outra grave de preocupação.

\- O que quer que tenha sido – fungou –, pode ficar tranquila, acabou.

Rei sentiu algo muito valioso quebrar dentro de si. Aquilo era muito estranho, ver Minako devastada daquela forma. Logo ela, sua líder, sempre tão destemida e confiante, que lutou sozinha com apenas treze anos, se mostrar tão vencida daquela forma.

Queria tomar-lhe as mãos, secar suas lágrimas e abraçá-la, mas ela estava confraternizando com um traidor e ela não podia perdoar tão fácil, então, com um último olhar para a amiga e outro para Arthemis com uma súplica muda para que ele cuidasse de Mina, deixou a casa dos Aino.

**oOoOo**

O alerta de seu comunicador tocava insistentemente, mas ela, costumada a ignorá-lo, continuou a dormir. O mesmo não ocorreu a Mamoru que abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

\- Usa... – chamou, mas ela não parecia ter vontade nenhuma de se levantar e resmungou alguma coisa inteligível contra seu pescoço. – Usako, seu comunicador está tocando, pode ser algo importante.

Com um pouco mais de insistência, beijos e finalmente cosquinhas, ela abriu os olhos, batendo as pestanas douradas preguiçosamente, sem vontade nenhuma de mantê-los abertos.

Os braços, moles, moveram-se em direção ao criado-mudo, a bolsa rosada, seu alvo. A descoordenação matinal, e usual, foi suficiente para, em três longos segundos, esparramar o conteúdo pelo chão. Olhou, irritada, para comunicador, agora a poucos metros da cama. Sem tirar os pés do colchão, arrastou-se sobre as mãos em direção ao ponto que apitava. O comunicador cor-de-rosa apitava loucamente quando ela finalmente conseguiu alcança-lo.

\- USAGI! – “Oh não! Rei...”, pensou emburrada.

\- Não é nada de importante, Mamo-chan, é só a Rei-chan que não tem nada pra fazer e me liga a essa hora da madrugada – já era quase meio-dia, na verdade – achando que meu ouvido é penico para aturar a gritaria dela! – ela disse tudo muito rápido e com uma irritação digna de uma criança pequena. Mamoru riu de leve, achando engraçado, mas fez de modo que Rei não visse, ainda tinha noção do perigo.

\- NÃO SE ATREVA A DESLIGAR NA MINHA CARA! – gritou quando viu que Usagi ameaçara fazê-lo. Mamoru se encolheu com o volume que a voz chegou nas palavras seguintes – VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO PAVOR QUE EU SENTI QUANDO ENTREI NAQUELE QUARTO E NÃO TE ENCONTREI, SUA IDIOTA! NO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO? SUA IRRESPONSÁVEL! SE NÓS DIZEMOS QUE É PERIGOSO FICAR NA CASA DO MAMORU SOZINHA É PORQUE É! E...

  
A partir daí, Usagi só escutou blá, blá, blá,...

\- Tive uma ideia maravilhosa! – exclamou Usagi, com tal energia que uma das mangas da camisa de Mamoru, que vestia, muito grande para ela, escorregou desnudando um de seus ombros.

\- DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, EU VOU TE PRENDER NO TEMPLO COM UMA CORRENTE E... Hã?

\- O que você disse, Usako? – perguntou Mamoru tirando, finalmente, os dedos dos ouvidos.

\- Que eu tive uma ideia maravilhosa, como todas as ideias que eu tenho, hohoho.

Mamoru, que por mais que amasse incondicionalmente sua Usako, não poderia concordar com tal afirmação pretensiosa, temendo a resposta, perguntou:

\- Que ideia, Usa...?

\- Que tal você convidar todo mundo para um jantar amanhã à noite aqui?

\- Er... Aqui? Todo mundo?

\- Sim. Todas as meninas, incluindo: Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Setsuna-san e Hotaru-chan! E o Shitennou, é claro, assim todo mundo se conhece!

\- Bem, é realmente uma boa ideia, mas Usa... – ele sorriu desconcertado para ela, feliz e agradecido pela iniciativa, mas preocupado com como isso poderia terminar, seu cérebro imaginava cenas em que Rei, Makoto e Haruka tentavam destruir sua guarda e no processo seu apartamento.

\- EU NÃO...!

\- Avise para as outras, sim, Rei-chan? – pediu amavelmente antes de desligar o comunicador interrompendo a continuação do discurso aos gritos da outra.

Ela alegremente largou o comunicador em qualquer lugar e pulou de volta para cama, impedindo Mamoru que ameaçava a se levantar.

\- Pronto, Mamo-chan, podemos voltar a dormir!

\- Dormir, Usako? Já é quase uma da tarde! – disse divertido, mas não fazendo nenhum esforço para contrariá-la – Hey, você não disse que tinha que estar em casa antes do meio-dia?

Ela gemeu e frustração com o rosto enfiado no peito do noivo.

\- Não quero ir pra casa, Mamo-chan! – ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo. – Mama vai gritar comigo! Se as pessoas continuarem gritando comigo assim, aos quarenta eu vou estar surdinha! Já pensou?! E o pior que eu nunca vou conseguir aprender aquela linguagem de sinais e ninguém nunca vai saber o que eu estou falando! – ela estava à beira das lágrimas com a fantasia louca que criara.

Mamoru apertou os lábios e franziu o cenho para não rir.

\- Usako, você nunca vai chegar aos quarenta! Fisicamente, pelo menos...

\- Você está parecendo muito ansioso para me ver pelas costas! – acusou, passando da tristeza para “raiva” em segundos. – Que tipo de noivo é você, ein, Mamo-chan?

 - Usako...

**oOoOo**

As quatro estavam no Game Center. Era costumeiro que se encontrassem ali depois das aulas, como quando faziam nos tempo de escola. Usagi não estava já que, como de costume, havia matado aula.

\- Agora um jantar! O que eles estão esperando? Que eu faça um bolo com “Wellcome Shitennou. Não nos traia e tente nos matar dessa vez” para eles ou o que?

“O bolo você pode fazer Mako, porque o “ou o que” a Minako já fez.” Rei se sentiu culpada pelo pensamento cruel. O clima ainda estava estranho entre as quatro graças à briga do dia anterior, mas depois da curta conversa que haviam tido de manhã, em mudo consenso, Rei e Minako decidiram agir como se nada houvesse acontecido e as outras não achavam que cabia a elas comentar qualquer coisa.

\- O que as outras disseram? – perguntou Minako. Rei a olhou por cima de seu milk-shake. Estava um pouco mais calada que o normal, mas ninguém parecia ter notado nada mais de diferente.

\- Que vão, é claro. – respondeu Makoto. – Você que não tem nada que a Usagi-chan peça sorrindo que a Haruka-san não faça chorando! – riu-se. – E se ela vai, as outras três também vão.

\- Eu não vou – declarou Rei teimosamente, Makoto revirou os olhos.

\- Rei-chan, você está sendo infantil...

\- Infantil, Ami? Eles tentaram nos matar e agora querem que os recebamos de braços abertos?

\- Mas nesse caso, também não deveríamos nos relacionar com o Mamoru-san, que era nosso inimigo no início, nem com Michiru-san e Haruka-san que também agiram como nossas inimigas por bastante tempo... Ou Hotaru-chan que foi uma de nossas inimigas mais poderosas, ainda que controlada pelo Pharaoh 90 e, é claro, ChibiUsa-chan, que mesmo tão nossa princesa quanto Usagi-chan, também já lutou conta nós como Black Lady...E até mesmo nós quatro, quando controladas por aqueles braceletes da Sailor Galáxia... E se você pensar bem, eles não nos pediram nada e nem acredito que vão pedir. Se estou indo nesse jantar, é pela Usagi-chan e pelo Mamoru-san...

Mas Rei não se deixou seduzir pelas palavras da amiga, virando o rosto, irredutível.

Makoto, que também não era muito paciente, se irritou.

\- Se não quiser ir, não vá, Rei, mas depois não fique reclamando se não levarmos sua opinião em conta lá.

\- Meninas, por favor – pediu Minako – Olha, pelo que eu entendi, esse jantar vai ser pra apresentar o Shitennou para as outters e pedir nossa opinião como um todo sobre o caso deles. – Ela tomou um gole do milk-shake enquanto examinava suas ideias cautelosamente – Então, eu vou sugerir uma votação sobre o que deveríamos fazer sobre eles, para nos dividir em quem é contra ou a favor de nós darmos uma chance para o Shitennou. Me parece justo.

\- Claro que parece! Já que, pelo visto, Ami e Makoto vão votar a seu favor e a favor deles! Quando vocês tiverem com a faca no pescoço segurada pela mão de um dos honoráveis componentes daquele exemplo de guarda que é a do Prince Endymion, vão se lembrar do meu voto negativo!

E antes que alguém pudesse revidar, pegou a bolsa com violência e saiu.

\- Não fiquem com raiva dela – pediu Minako com um suspiro cansado. – Só está fazendo o que acha certo. – E apoiou o rosto nas mãos apoiadas pelos cotovelos em cima do balcão – E talvez esteja certa mesmo... – completou num sussurro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Capítulo filler ninguém curte né? LOL  
> Acabou que tudo que eu adiantei para vocês que aconteceria no capítulo três só vai rolar mesmo no quatro.  
> Mas vai, até que não foi um completo desperdício, tivemos MinaKunz na fossa, MinaRei caminhando para um acerto e Makoto candidata a vira-casaca.  
> No fim, foi mais um capítulo de introdução, chato, mas necessário.  
> Sobre as previsões furadas, como o quatro já começa no jantar, já podem contar com outs, Shitennou e a tal visita especial XD  
> Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando, Anita, Purple, no Olho Azul a Luiza e no Nyah a Jeny-chan.  
> E um obrigada a Gy Ganoza por betar tão maravilhosamente esse capítulo. *0*  
> Muito obrigada, mesmo!  
> Kisses e até o próximo cap!  
> PS: Yuko, você está lendo essa fic? Se está porque não manda review sua desnaturada! fique sabendo que os erros nos dois primeiros capítulos são de culpa inteiramente sua por não está-la betando u.u

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Eu sabia que não ia conseguir escrever NC nenhum kkkkkkk Nesse capítulo era pra ter havido dois, pra vocês verem o quanto eu sou incompetente tsc tsc tsc  
> Tentei escutar The Mars, Volta que tem uns arranjos bem sensuais, ajudou, mas não muito, tentei algumas do Nirvana e Muse – acho a voz do Matt a única coisa sexy nele, me processem – também, mas não rolou...  
> Mas tudo bem, é bom que as quiança podem continuar a lendo isso aqui sem medo rs  
> No próximo capítulo: O confronto do Shitennou com as senshi em peso, inners e outs. Ohhh  
> Vamos saber um pouco mais sobre os meninos e alguém muito especial deve aparecer também... Hmmm, curiosos?  
> Bem, até o próximo!  
> Kisses


End file.
